


Dark Council & Finland

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: In celebration of Finland's 100 years of independence, I will release 12 Dark Council related fics throughout December sixth. Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää, Suomi! :) First Chapter/Contents will have a list of all the fics and Finnish words.





	1. Contents

  1. **Contents**
  2. **Sisu** : Darth Thanaton; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sisu)
  3. **Suomalaisia ruokia** / **Finnish foods** : Darth Acharon; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_cuisine)
  4. **Avantouinti** / **Ice swimming** : Darth Ravage; [visitfinland](http://www.visitfinland.com/article/a-refreshing-dip-icy-waters/) 
  5. **Karhu ja laulujoutsen** / **Bear and the whooper swan** : Darth Aruk; [visitfinland](http://www.visitfinland.com/article/finlands-wonderful-wildlife/) 
  6. **Kahvi** / **Coffee** : Darth Marr; [theculturetrip](https://theculturetrip.com/europe/finland/articles/why-finlands-coffee-culture-reigns-supreme/)
  7. **Sauna** : Darth Hadra; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_sauna) 
  8. **Luonto** ,  **metsä** / **Nature** ,  **forest** : Darth Mortis; [visitfinland](http://www.visitfinland.com/nature/)
  9. **Muumit** / **Moomins** : Darth Decimus; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moomins)
  10. **Talvi** ,  **lumi** / **Winter** ,  **snow** : Darth Vowrawn; [visitfinland](http://www.visitfinland.com/winter/)
  11. **Korvatunturi** : Darth Jadus; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korvatunturi)
  12. **Kirosanat** / **Swear words** : Darth Baras; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_profanity)
  13. **Kalevala** : Darth Rictus; [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalevala)




	2. Sisu, T (Darth Thanaton)

Thanaton was standing in front of his Kaas City apartment window. He had his hands behind his back, which was as straight as it could be. He also had quiet but determined look on his face.

Many, many years ago he had managed to get himself out of being the Dark Council’s lapdog and persuaded them to give him the title of a Lord. However, his hardships had not ended there. In fact, Thanaton felt like he had had to fight for everything in his life.

He definitely wouldn’t be sitting in the Dark Council for example, if he had not made it happen himself. He had gritted his teeth, not out of desperation or panic, but pure determination. Even if there had always been a chance of failing, he had still pushed through because nothing was impossible.

“Somberness does not suit you, Thanaton.”

Thanaton tensed and turned around, seeing Mortis who was holding two glasses of red wine in his hands. The man gave him one of them, while stepping next to him to watch out of the window. “I was merely thinking,” Thanaton said hesitantly.  “About my rise to the Dark Council seat.”

Mortis hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip from his glass. “From a slave to one of us,” the man said, making Thanaton’s cheeks turn red. “I’m not a slave.” “Of course, you aren’t,” Mortis said, but the way he said it, sounded more like an insult than reassurance.

“I merely find it interesting,” the sith continued. “You’re quite resilient to have survived this far, as if–” Thanaton could feel Mortis’ eyes peer deeply into him, and he tried not to show how much the intensity bothered him. “–you had something very special in you. I would say you ‘got guts’ but that doesn’t feel quite right.”

“I guess so,” Thanaton said quietly, not wishing to stay in this particular subject anymore. He took his eyes away from the window. “We should probably go finish our discussion.” “Of course. I do not wish to take too much of your time,” Mortis said, and a rare smile slipped on his lips.


	3. Suomalaisia ruokia, T (Darth Acharon)

“If you ever feel the need to bother me again with something so insignificant, I will make sure that the whole crew suffers!” Acharon yelled to the officer, who was scrambling away from him, holding his throat. In any other situation, the sith would have punished the man longer and stayed to watch his suffering, but he had other matters to attend to. Urgent ones.

So, Acharon closed the door and returned to his quarters. He went back to his small sofa that had a table right next to it, which was filled with all sorts of different foods. He didn’t know the first thing about cooking but could always appreciate the creations of those that knew how to do it well.

His trusted chef, Hans, had delivered him something entirely new in this latest batch. He had already eaten the delicious main course, sautéed reindeer, _poronkäristys_ , and the curious looking Karelian pastries, _karjalanpiirakat,_ before he had been interrupted.

Acharon savored the previous dishes’ tastes in his mouth, while eying the dessert. It was a rare feat that something managed to impress him so much, but he had grown to expect nothing less from Hans.

The dessert, rye pudding, _mämmi_ , was harder to swallow down due to how it looked. But, after coating it with generous amount of cream and sugar, Acharon ate it eagerly.

After that, the sith felt satisfyingly full, deciding to save the rest for later. However, he still gave himself permission to taste the salty liquorice, _salmiakki,_ that came in a hand-sized box. Acharon savored the black candy’s taste, and before he had even realized it, the candy box was completely empty.

Acharon stared at it surprised, and a thought started to form in his head. If he ate Hans’ food so eagerly, how would the other councilors react? He had no doubt in his mind, that at least Baras would be itching to have a taste.

It would be the perfect opportunity to negotiate a trade.


	4. Avantouinti, T (Darth Ravage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild language

“Absolutely no,” Ravage snapped to the Chiss whose calm demeanor made him even more angry. “It’s nice to see that our Head of Expansion and Diplomacy is so open-minded,” Hadra said sarcastically.

The two of them and a bunch of various other sith and imperials, were spending a weekend with the Chiss as “a gesture of good will”. But Ravage had become increasingly certain, that all of this was just an attempt to make him look like a fool. 

“If you don’t mind freezing in that pit naked, then be my guest,” Ravage spat out. To his surprise, Hadra just shrugged her shoulders and began making her way towards the dressing rooms. “It’s not my first time ice swimming,” she said in response to his confused look. 

It didn’t take long for Hadra to change to her swimming gear and jump straight into the icy hole. There was a slight gasp, but she surfaced quickly from under the water.

“There’s shock at first but it will go away, and your body will warm up,” the Chiss said, who was still with them. Ravage frowned. “Oh, that’s not going to make him come in here,” Hadra said smirking. “It’s better to calm him a coward because he’s too afraid to take a dip-”

“Fine! You win, you witch.”

Ravage was soon in his swimming trunks at the edge of the water, staring at it with a deep frown. Hadra was next to him, drying herself up. “You need a push?” she asked cheerfully. Ravage froze and was about to turn to her, but she had already shoved him forward. 

The coldness of the water was paralyzing at first. It locked Ravage’s chest and made him momentarily lose all feeling of his body. But once he surfaced from it, clawing his way out and seeing Hadra laughing, a bright flame began burning in his body, scorching his insides.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, you should have seen your face! Priceless!”


	5. Karhu ja laulujoutsen, T (Darth Aruk)

Aruk yawned, stretching his aching back. It had been a rough few weeks, as there had been more than the usual number of heretics spouting their nonsense. Thankfully, he had been given the opportunity to spend a few nights at home in Kaas City, before delving back into the thick of it.

Aruk rose from his couch, where he had been catching up on reading on some of his old books. While doing this, he accidentally knocked the pile of raunchy novels from the table, making them fall to the floor. The sith just stared at them and shrugged, stepping over them. He could always clean everything up in the morning. It’s not like anyone cared about the mess anyway, as he lived alone.  

He would have gone straight to his bathroom to start his evening routine, but something caught his eye in the hallway window. The sith’s brows furrowed, and he backtracked, taking a closer look.

Aruk lived just at the edge of the jungle, enjoying the peace and quietness very much. Not to mention, that the apartment complex had been priced quite low too, as very few wanted to live next to the beasts that roamed the wilds. The sith had seen a lot of them, ranging from gundarks to vine cats.

But, what Aruk now saw through his window, made his eyes widen in complete surprise.

There was one man and two beasts in the backyard that the sith had never seen before. One of the beasts was very large. It seemed to have a thick, brown-colored fur which blended into the night so well, that Aruk had troubles seeing more of its details.

The other beast was much smaller, and it had wings. It looked quite elegant, and the whiteness of it brought thoughts of pureness into Aruk’s mind. From that, he turned his attention to the mysterious man.

“What in the…” the sith said under his breath, realizing that the man with the beasts was Rictus. He took a step back, and saw that the three of them turned to look at him with a strange, red glint in their eyes. Aruk swallowed, and reached for his lightsaber. It was better to be safe than sorry when it came to Rictus.


	6. Kahvi, T (Darth Marr)

Marr stared mortified at the broken coffeemaker an empty cup in his hand. Meanwhile the droid that had done this, laid broken in his feet. It had had a malfunction, which wasn’t anything new as these old models, as good as they were, sometimes had them.

But that it had broken down his coffee machine, while having this malfunction? “Unacceptable,” Marr growled under his breath. He would have to have his coffee at work then, unless someone had once again applied poison to the machine filter.

*

“Is something wrong?”

Marr blinked and slowly shifted his look to Vowrawn, while holding an empty coffee cup in his hand. The man looked so innocent that it made him instantly suspicious. “You did this,” Marr growled, pointing at the broken coffee machine in the little break room next to the Dark Council Chambers.

“Me?” Vowrawn asked. “Why would I-” “I will kill you,” Marr snapped which made the other sith close their mouth and raise their brow. “If you don’t get me coffee, I will… kill you.”

There was a deep silence between them that was broken when Vowrawn suddenly smiled widely. “Of course,” the sith said, taking a hold of Marr’s hand who didn’t pull it away. “I will have someone sent for my coffeemaker. It should be here in twenty or so minutes.”

*

After Marr had received coffee in his veins which had increased his mood considerably, he had searched for Vowrawn again. “I assume you don’t want to murder me anymore,” the sith said brightly and chuckled, “–at least, not as much.”

Marr slightly smiled, and was thankful that the mask hid everything. “Yes,” he said, keeping his voice even, “You have my gratitude, and I... I will owe you one.” The way Vowrawn’s eyes widened and the grin on his face fell a little, making way for surprise, was worth saying the words. Even though, they were probably going to bring him only misery from now on.

Marr didn’t stay to wait an answer. Instead, he walked past the shocked sith, who gave him way.  


	7. Sauna, T (Darth Hadra)

Hadra groaned, sinking deeper against the sauna’s wall. The pleasant combination of heat and alcoholic beverages had made her completely relaxed. “I must admit that this is better than I expected,” came a voice from her left.

“Of course, it is,” Hadra said to Acharon, without even caring to open her eyes. “When have I ever let you down?” The other sith was quiet for a moment before agreeing. “That’s what I thought,” Hadra murmured, and dragged another swig from her bottle. The drink burned pleasantly down her throat.

Acharon threw more water to the sauna stove, making the rocks on top of it sizzle. The heat rose, engulfing them in it. Hadra sighed deeply and just relaxed against the wall for a while. 

However, she wasn’t in that position for long as a thought began forming in her head. She pushed herself up in a better position and turned to Acharon whose eyes were closed. Her gaze shifted from him to the bath whisk.

“Acharon,” she started, letting her words linger in the heavy air. The other sith’s eyes opened and turned to look at her with suspicion. “Yes?” he asked. “You’re never going to get the full experience if you don’t try out the bath whisk.”

As suspected, it took a while to get the man to agree to being whipped by the whisk. “If this is a trick…” Acharon growled, while turning his back to Hadra who just laughed. “I promise you will love this.”

After few testing strikes, and barely noticeable jumps from the other sith, it became very clear that he was beginning to enjoy this. The leaves seemed to scratch his back pleasantly, making his blood flow better and the scent of the them was almost dizzying.

Hadra on the other hand, was finding this whole experience highly amusing. She never thought that she would get a change to whip Acharon into a quivering, sighing mess.


	8. Luonto, metsä, G (Darth Mortis)

“What they are doing is also-” Mortis barely heard Thanaton’s ramble. He was much more focused on taking in the jungle surrounding them. He had always enjoyed walking in the nature, especially in Dromund Kaas.

As a child, he had often went camping with his grandfather, but those times were long behind him. He rarely had the luxury of leaving his work even for a couple of days, not to mention a whole week. Still, whenever he could, he preferred to take walks like these.

“Mortis, are you listening to me?” Thanaton asked and Mortis turned to him, small smile dancing on his lips. “Of course, I am,” he said evenly, watching how the other sith’s eyes narrowed. However, he kept his gaze on him, until Thanaton relented.

The other man cleared his throat and turned his look in front of him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly froze, his whole body tensing up. Mortis stopped close after, also seeing what had caught Thanaton’s attention.

A gundark. 

Mortis had seen a lot of them in here, but this specimen looked particularly big and imposing. It looked at them and bared its teeth, slamming its fists against the ground. The more the sith looked at it, the stranger he felt.

“Mortis, let’s go,” Thanaton said quietly, but Mortis raised his hand up, taking a step towards the gundark. It growled at him but didn’t attack. The strange feeling in Mortis’ chest expanded, and he knew he had felt like this couple of times before, mostly in his childhood.

He focused on the Force, feeling through it how the earth beneath his feet opened up to him. It pulsed, sending little jolts to his body. The beast seemed to also feel this, as it lowered its head.

Mortis walked to it slowly, haze in his eyes. He pressed his hand firmly against the gundark’s muscular arm. It breathed out, and merely watched him. Mortis could feel the surrounding nature open up more and more to him, making him feel weightless. They stayed there until a deep growl could be heard from deeper within the forest, making the gundark slip away from him and leave.

Mortis watched it go, feeling how his connection with the nature slowly closed up, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness.


	9. Muumit, G (Darth Decimus)

Decimus threw himself on his couch and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes, feeling the tension all over his body. It was not a surprise as the past few days had been physically and mentally tiring. 

He loved what he did, but sometimes he wished he could take more time off to relax. Do something that he also enjoyed, but what wouldn’t cause him to stress out so much, like watching Moomin.

A few moments later, he had stripped off his armor and was laying on the couch on his side. He was eating low-fat ice scream, and smiling when Moominpappa was explaining something to Moomin in the show. His smile deepened, when his favorite character, Moominmamma came into view.

A sudden ring of his holocomm made Decimus jump. He cursed and paused the show, while rising up. He answered the call after a few seconds of hesitation, seeing who was calling him. “Yes, Jadus? Is there something you want?” Decimus asked, and could feel the other sith’s imposing presence even though they weren’t in the same room.

“I trust you have what I asked for ready by tomorrow,” Jadus said coldly. The fact that his words weren’t even worded as a question, made Decimus curse inwardly. “Of course, Groke, I will have everything ready for you.”

There was a long silence, which made Decimus freeze when he realized what he had just said. He huffed out awkwardly. “So, was there anything else-” he started, hoping that Jadus would just brush it off. The sith probably didn’t even know what he had meant by it.

“No, there’s nothing, Decimus,” Jadus said. “And for the record, I don’t see why you would compare me to the Groke, the two of us are _nothing_ alike.” Decimus stared Jadus in disbelief who ended the holo. He stayed there for a while, before shaking his head and returning to watch Moomin.


	10. Talvi, lumi, G (Darth Vowrawn)

Vowrawn had never been particularly enthusiastic about winter. He preferred much warmer weather, and found the constant stream of snow, and darkness rather depressing. People went out less, and when they did, they usually wore heavy weather-resistant clothing, hiding everything interesting out of sight.

Unless, you were Marr. 

Vowrawn glanced at the man in question next to himself. He was talking to an officer who despite wearing regulated snow gear, was shivering. Marr himself was wearing what he usually wore, seemingly not being affect by the cold in any way. Vowrawn let his eyes wander down on Marr’s armor, appreciating how form fitting everything looked. The snow that had covered some of the man’s hood and shoulders, was also oddly charming.

“Do you have anything to add, Vowrawn?” Marr asked. Vowrawn blinked, and smiled widely. “No. You covered everything perfectly, as always,” he said brightly. Marr stared at him, but dismissed the officer who quickly left, no doubt eager to get somewhere warm. As for the two of them, it was time to walk in the snow again.

“You didn’t pay any attention,” Marr said, when they continued their round. Vowrawn hummed. “Is it that obvious, my dear?” he asked, glancing at Marr who he was certain was raising his brow. Well, now that he had the man’s attention he might as well take the most out of it. 

Vowrawn let a visible shiver ran through him, and he leaned closer to Marr while rubbing his own arms. “It’s just this cold,” he started, adding all the misery to his voice. “It’s so hard to think anything else, when it seeps into you, near paralyzes you-”

“If this is going where I think it’s going, just stop,” Marr interrupted. Vowrawn let out a huff, widening his eyes in disbelief. “You wish to spend the next couple of weeks next to a freezing husk?” “If it means, that I don’t have to listen to you, then yes,” Marr countered. Vowrawn stared at him and sighed, leaning away.

“You are no fun.”

“We’re not here to have fun.”

*

It was late in the evening, and Vowrawn was in his private quarters. Usually, he would have just gone to bed, but now he was staring at the heater and the five blankets on top of it. A deep, deep grin started to form on his face when he read the note that had come with them again. 

_I hope this will stop your complaints about the cold. -Marr_


	11. Korvatunturi, T (Darth Jadus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horror-ish, heavily inspired by [Rare Exports](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1401143/) (also known as the best movie ever, haha)

Jadus walked through the big cabin, completely lost in thought. His little helpers from the Imperial Intelligence were already cleaning up the place from its former residents. The reason why they had come here was because of its good location for some potential spy work.

“My lord.”

Jadus turned to look at Keeper, who had appeared next to him. The man was visibly tense, which wasn’t unusual. No one could withstand his influence for long. “Proceed,” Jadus said, watching how Keeper tensed up even more, which piqued the sith’s interest. The man must have found something.

“Ah. Yes, my lord. Our operatives did a perimeter search, and…” “And, what?” Jadus asked, starting to get impatient. Keeper swallowed, handing him the datapad he had been holding. The sith took it, and began scrolling through its info.

It showed footage of ferocious beasts with antlers, that tried to trample and impale the agents who barely managed to move out of the way. Jadus lifted his gaze but Keeper shook his head. “It still continues on, my lord.”

Indeed, it did. The same, slightly shaky camera view revealed a hidden workshop under the cabin, where small humanoid creatures could be seen everywhere. Most of them ran away upon noticing the agents, but a few stayed put and fought.

“It seems that we might have underestimated our adversaries,” Keeper said after the recording had ran its course, ending barely with an imperial victory. “This is highly interesting,” Jadus said, handing the datapad back to the man. “I want you to capture a few of those creatures.” “It might not be feasible, my lord-”

“Keeper!” a panicked voice made them both turn. A disheveled, bleeding agent appeared at the door holding his arm. Jadus could taste their fear thick in the air. “What is it?” Keeper asked, moving cautiously closer. “The bodies of the man and woman, they- they… Ah. We thought they were dead but…” agent stammered, and Jadus immediately reached out with the Force. He could sense that something close by was trying to hide itself from him.


	12. Kirosanat, T (Darth Baras)

“ _Jumalauta_!” Baras cursed, slamming the datapad furiously against his agent’s chest who near fell to the floor from the impact. “I’m sorry, my lord, but-” “I don’t want to hear any excuses,” Baras growled, and cursed again. It helped him diffuse the tension running through his body, and lessen his anger.

“You will go back there and get me the information, or I will make sure to make your life a living hell!” Baras snapped, poking the terrified man in the chest. “Am I understood, you stupid, _vitun_ useless spy?” The agent nodded profoundly, and gulped. “Of course, my lord. I will try- I will do as you say.”

Baras let the man go before his anger would take the best of him, and made him fry his agent to a crisp. He breathed out deeply, and returned to his office. He sat behind his desk, and stared blankly in front of him before giving in, and pulling out a book from one of the drawers. _Suuri kirosanakirja_. It was one of the most _helvetin_ beautiful books he had ever read.

He opened the book from where the white and blue bookmark was, and continued reading. “ _Saatana,_ ” Baras mumbled. He always said the words quietly at first, and if they felt fitting, he would shout them out, letting them echo around the room.

A few hours later, Baras’ own yawn made the man realize how much time had passed. He quickly but reluctantly put the book away, and began to check his messages. His agent should have had more than enough time to handle the situation.

He opened a few unimportant messages, before seeing an encrypted one. It took him ten or so minutes to open it, which had made his mood turn to sour. It turned even sourer, when he realized what the decrypted message was showing him. His spy being gagged and bound to a chair, while masked figures loomed over him. Baras stared at the picture in disbelief, seeing the contact number attached to the end of the message.

“ _Perkele._ ”


	13. Kalevala, T (Darth Rictus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Defense of the Sampo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Defense_of_the_Sampo)

Rictus was in his little alcove, surrounded by candles. The sith’s back was hunched, and he was eagerly devouring the book laid in front of him. It was old, barely holding together but the he could feel the power in it. It felt like the words from the book, that Rictus mumbled under his breath while reading them, had been infused with powerful Force.

> _/Lauloi päivät pääksytysten, yhytysten yöt saneli/_  
>  Chanting one day, then a second,  
>  Singing in the dusk of evening,  
>  Singing till the dawn of morning,

> _/muinaisia muisteloita, noita syntyjä syviä,/_  
>  Now the tales of old-time heroes,  
>  Tales of ages long forgotten,  
>  Now the legends of creation,

> _/joit' ei laula kaikki lapset, ymmärrä yhet urohot/_  
>  Once familiar to the children,  
>  By our children sung no longer,  
>  Sung in part by many heroes,

> _/tällä inhalla iällä, katovalla kannikalla./_  
>  In these mournful days of evil,  
>  Evil days our race befallen.
> 
> (from [Kalevala – Kolmas Runo](https://fi.wikisource.org/wiki/Kalevala_-_Kolmas_runo) / [The Kalevala – Rune III](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Kalevala/Rune_III))

Saying the ancient, strange sounding words made Rictus shiver. The Force around him was twisting and turning, showing him bits and pieces of tales long forgotten. He read forward, finding himself soon completely immersed in the story.

He could hear the tunes of _Väinämöinen_ ’s kantele, and the bragging of arrogant _Lemminkäinen_ who challenges the older man to a singing contest. They duel with words and tunes that clash in the air, until the older man’s song takes hold, crushing the other one beneath it.

Rictus dragged in shaky breath, taking his eyes away from the book. He rubbed his face and the images, echoes of the past, slowly faded from his mind. The candles that had been lit only moments ago, were completely burned out, their wax stuck to the floor.

The loss of time, that the sith hadn’t even realized, made Rictus close the book. He got up and felt a wave of dizziness when he could hear foreign whispers in his mind, as if someone was standing right next to him. “Who’s there?” Rictus asked, twirling around. He saw no one, but the shadows on the wall shifted, creating a picture that showed him the _defense_ _of_ _the_ _Sampo_.

When Rictus stepped cautiously towards it, _Louhi_ became a faceless figure that burned brightly with the dark side, as if they were the most powerful sith in the galaxy. _Väinämöinen_ and his crew also changed, to a mix of faceless Empire and Republic figures.

Rictus stopped right in front of the wall, holding his breath. He gingerly touched _the Sampo_  that was being held by a faceless person defending it. What could be so important to have that it would make the Empire and the Republic work together?

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
